Endings
by Katla1
Summary: Season 10: March of the Oni spoilers. The Ninja were at their last stand, fighting perhaps their strongest enemy yet: the Oni. But we didn't actually get to see what happened. What happened to the Oni as they were facing the Tornado of Creation? (Written because episode 98 was totally epic but totally rushed.)


**AN: ALmost everyone agrees episode 98 was too rushed, and that a lot of things didn't make sense. I REALLY wanted see the Tornado of Creation decimate the Oni's army, but they didn't show it at all! We just jump into another realm with the FSM all of a sudden. To appease myself, I decided to write down what I think may have happened. If you disagree, or have your own theories, please share them with me! I'd love to hear them! This fandom is honestly so clever, and your ideas improve on my head-canons. :P**

* * *

The gates to the monastery rattled and cracked, cold black tendrils creeping through, pouring over the weakening beam that barred the way, whispering, growing, threatening to push the gates of their hinges. The Ninja were cornered. Outside the monastery courtyard pressed thousands of Oni. Outnumbered and the Golden Weapons having failed them, this would be the Ninja's last stand.

They all stared at their impending doom. Jay picked up the nun-chucks of lightning. Fear should have writhed in their stomachs, but instead they only felt resignation.

This was it. Lloyd removed his hood and turned to gaze at the mural on the wall that depicted every adventure they'd lived through. So many close calls. It was almost ironic how they were about to die in front of the painting that celebrated all their past victories.

The roars and groans of the Oni faded as Lloyd reminisced on the past. He scanned the painting of Garmadon wielding all four Golden Weapons. Lloyd remembered that day well. Then his eyes fell on an event he hadn't been around for: the Ninja activating the Tornado of Creation for the first time. Lloyd's brow creased and he frowned, studying the golden tornado more closely.

There was a bang, and the gates began to fold in.

The Ninja stepped forward as black smoke climbed over the top of the wall. Cole removed his hood. "Nya, Jay," he glanced at the others, "it's been fun guys."

"It has been an honour," said Zane as he joined his family's side.

"Let's go out with a bang!" Jay swung his nun-chucks and everyone raised their weapons.

Kai donned a look of determination. "Yeah! Let's give 'em - "

"A tornado!" Lloyd exclaimed with a grin.

"Let's give them a tornado!" Kai charged. "Wait what?" He came back and stared at Lloyd.

"What's the opposite of destruction? Creation!" Lloyd pointed to the mural. "Don't you get it? Creation! The Tornado of Creation!" He moved his arms in excited gestures. "It's the one thing that can beat the Oni. The power of creation. But all of us has to do it, or it won't work."

"How do you know?" Jay asked.

"Yeah!" Kai piped up. "It was a miracle it worked the first time!"

Wu, Garmadon, and all the Ninja listened closely as Lloyd admitted, still beaming with excitement, "Ok, I'm guessing. But what do we have to lose?"

"He's right," Zane said with growing passion, "we have nothing to lose!"

"What the heck," said Cole, "I'm in!"

"I'm all for crazy ideas. Let's do it!" Kai agreed.

"We're one now, Nya. Care to join?" Jay took Nya's hand.

Of course there was still one who needed to be convinced.

Lloyd turned to his father, all but shouting in the dark lord's face. "It has to be all of us!"

"I am not one of you!" Garmadon scowled.

"No, but your as much a part of the history of Ninjago as the rest of us."

The Oni beat against the gates. The heavy wood doors bulged inward.

Lloyd frowned up at his father. He had to see the importance of this! Garmadon scowled back, and for a moment tension rose between the two. Then he blinked, turned his back, and walked away. Lloyd's eyes widened and his shoulders sagged.

The gates flew off their hinges. The Oni's purple eyes glowed through the dust. Omega kicked off the last piece of the door and stalked forward, the growls of thousands crackling behind him.

"Here goes nothing!" Cole shouted. "Ninja Go!"

"Ninja Go!" The others joined him in Spinjitsu.

Garmadon watched as his son threw himself into his shining green tornado. He watched as his brother Wu flung himself into a gold one. Green and gold spun to join water, lightning, earth, ice, and fire. On the other side of the masses of colour loomed the Oni. The black tendrils that always followed them swarmed over the courtyard walls, claiming the mural. They swept down over the paintings, blotting out history. Blotting out Lloyd.

Garmadon blinked and turned back to where the Ninja were attempting the Tornado of Creation. And failing. All the while the Oni crept closer to his son.

Screwing his eyes shut, Garmadon shook the dark thoughts away, shook away his pride, and joined the others in Spinjitsu.

Their Spinjitsu joined together. Swelling higher and higher, glowing bright gold and crackling with energy, the Tornado of Creation towered over Omega and the Oni army. Bright light shone over them, and they stared at it in horror. Still it grew higher! More violent! Brighter! Shaken and enraged, Omega bared his staff of destruction. As the Tornado spun faster and faster, the Oni backed away, covering their faces, leaving Omega to challenge it alone.

The brightness - it was as if the sun itself had come to earth - was growing to be too much to bear. Omega roared and shot at the Tornado with his staff. The blast vanished. Omega tried again, feeling panic. He shot a large stream of destructive power. It left a dark purple stain on the tornado for only a second. The Tornado of Creation loomed closer.

With a start Omega realized it was approaching him. He fired more attacks. Sometimes he landed a bruise that lasted for half a second before vanishing.

The Tornado was practically on top of him now. He screamed. The Oni behind him turned tail, attempting to flee.

"Come back you cowards!" He screamed.

They froze in fear, covering their eyes and ears to block out the tremendous roar and impossible brightness of the Tornado.

Grinding his teeth in fury, Omega roared above the roar of the Tornado and swung his staff at it. It caught in the whirl and shattered. He stepped back in shock. The Ninja had achieved maximum power. They spun closer. Their storm washed over Omega, who screamed in agony, his wails echoed by his defeated army, who either ran or collapsed.

When Omega entered the vortex, a black welt spread from the side of the Tornado and spun like a thread throughout it. The Tornado of Creation wobbled out of control, like a spinning top about to fall over. The light expanded as the Ninja put in all their effort.

Light exploded from the monastery, blinding the very mountain.

Everything went white.

* * *

With the defeat of Omega, and the blast of power and light, the Oni were destroyed. Darkness left the land of Ninjago. The skies shone clear blue again. In the monastery courtyard, the glow faded from the Golden Weapons, and the Ninja, battered and breathless from being thrown from their tornado, started to get to their feet.

Zane stirred from where he was slumped over a piece of the broken gate. Jay was the first to get up. Nya sprang to her feet and ran to him, hugging him tight.

"We're alive!" Jay laughed, relief and joy surging through him. "We're ALIVE!"

Cole sat up and gasped. "Kai!" He dashed over to where his brother was trapped under the beam used to lock the gate. He hefted it off and helped Kai to stand. Kai pointed to Zane, who came over.

"Where's Lloyd?" The Nindroid asked. Startled, everyone began to look around.

Cole gasped and they followed his gaze to where the majority of the destroyed gate had been blown during the Tornado of Creation's finale. Underneath the rubble poked a bit of green. Lloyd's gi.

"Oh no!" Zane whispered.

Zane, Cole, and Kai raced over to their youngest brother. They worked together to heave the heavy debris off of him and pull him out. Their hearts were pounding, but Lloyd was still.

"Lloyd!" Zane screamed, panic making his voice waver. Nya and Jay ran over as they were setting Lloyd down.

"Lloyd," Kai said. He sounded breathless. His voice was quiet. "Buddy... wake up!"

"He - He's not moving!" Nya quivered.

"Someone find Wu!" Cole ordered. "Where's Wu!"

From where he'd been knocked over on the other side of the courtyard, Wu came running, hearing his students' panicked voices. He took Lloyd wrist and checked for a pulse.

"You can do something, right?" Jay asked. "Right?!"

Everyone waited for an answer, barely daring to breath.

Wu let go of Lloyd hand. "There is nothing that can be done."

Shock washed over all of them. Zane screwed his eyes shut tight. Nya burst into tears. Cole couldn't watch anymore, and Jay couldn't look away. Couldn't say anything. Kai shook his head in denial. This wasn't true. Lloyd wasn't dead.

But as Lloyd continued to lay there, pale and unmoving, Kai felt his eyes burn, and he came to rest a hand on his grieving Sensei's shoulder.

Lloyd lay still.

Garmadon stared at his son's body. His face only hinted the terror he felt inside of him. He'd tried to prevent this! The Oni were gone, but it hadn't accomplished what he'd wanted. Had this been Lloyd destiny? Numb, and yet reeling with emotion and horror, Garmadon backed away several paces.

Perhaps unnoticed by everyone around, a single golden petal floated past and brushed against Lloyd's pale cheek. His head tilted as it blew by, and he uttered a small, quiet gasp.

Everyone watched in amazement as he stirred and began to cough back to life. He lifted his head and opened his eyes.

Everyone burst out cheering and hugged each other. Garmadon watched as they bent over him and helped him to his feet, still crying for joy and overwhelmed with happiness.

Lloyd was alive! The Oni were defeated! It was a new beginning. As Garmadon walked away without a sound, things were looking up to be very different, but very good.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! I just wrote this on the spur of the moment, so if you spotted a mistake or anything weird, please tell me and I will fix it. (Also, if you're wondering why I skipped the scene with the FSM, it's because I think I think it's so beautiful and it hardly needs to be improved upon. Plus I didn't want this to be too long.)**


End file.
